Freddy's talk show disaster
by BabyTheCinnaroll
Summary: Freddy tries to make a talkshow
1. Interview 1: Foxy the Pirate

**Freddy:** Now Please welcome, FOXY THE PIRATE

 _ **Everyone in the**_ ** _audience claps_**

 **Freddy:** Hello Foxy, how are you doing

 **Foxy:** I'M DOING GREAT! YAR HAR!

 **Freddy:** Great to hear that, Foxy

 **Foxy:** ** _violently screeches into the microphone_**

 **Freddy:** Foxy, you can stop screaming now

 **Foxy:** Okay matey

 **Freddy:** Thank you

 **Foxy:** DO WHAT YOU WANT CUZ A PIRATE IS FREE, YOU ARE A PIRATE!

 **Freddy:** Ugh... we'll be back after these messages


	2. Interview 2: Phone Guy

Now that were back... Please welcome our next guest, PHONE GUY!

 _ **Everyone in the**_ ** _audience claps_**

 **Freddy:** Hello Phone Guy, how are you doing

 **Phone Guy:** Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

 **Freddy:** I asked how you were doing

 **Phone Guy:** Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about.

 **Freddy:** I guess that means your doing good.

 **Phone Guy:** Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87.

 **Freddy:** WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! We'll be back after these messages.


	3. Interview 3: Fredbear

Now let's welcome our final guest, Fredbear

 _ **everyone claps**_

 **Fredbear** : HI!

 **Freddy:** Hello Fredbear, how our you doing.

 **Fredbear** : Goooooood

 **Freddy:** I heard you really did do the bite of '87, am I correct?

 **Fredbear** : Yes, sir.

 **Freddy:** I feel weird asking this but how did it taste?

 **Fredbear** : It tasted kinda tangy.

 **Freddy:** interesting...

 **Phone Guy:** Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87.

 **Freddy** : NOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Fredbear** : NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Freddy:** That's all for now thanks for watching


End file.
